


Such Great Heights

by SmaugsKomTrikru



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugsKomTrikru/pseuds/SmaugsKomTrikru
Summary: (Written before season 4)The world is at peace again and Skaikru and grounders are peaceful and working together. They've partially rebuilt homes/apartments, one of which Clarke and Bellamy share.Based off of this picture http://68.media.tumblr.com/9f5b1777bb26fd9e349410cfe07b005b/tumblr_inline_o2x723yHqB1txbpq0_500.jpg





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Read while listening to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BDtS5hUOz0

Clarke was sat on the black leather sofa of her living room, slouched slightly to the side with her legs crossed and her new guitar in her lap as her fingers gently strummed the chords. Bellamy surprised her with the guitar as her early birthday present two days ago, and since then Clarke had been intensely learning how to play it- she could even play an entire song already. Never did she think that one day she’d be thankful for music classes that they were required to take on the Ark.

“You’re cheating!” Jasper shouted, who was sitting on the floor beside Bellamy, a chess board placed on what was meant to be the footrest for Clarke, but the boys insisted on taking it since Clarke didn’t own a living room table just yet. “I saw you move that Pawn an extra space I’m not blind.”

Bellamy threw his hands up in the air and let out a laugh. “I would never-

“Put it back, Bellamy. I saw it, too.” Clarke ordered, poking his shoulder with her toes. “No one likes a cheater,”

“Hey, you’re the one who always cheats on Monopoly. That’s why you’re not allowed to be the banker anymore!” He grabbed her foot with his left hand and tugged on it, causing Clarke to slide down on the sofa and she let out a small giggle.

Bellamy looked back up at Jasper, who put back Bellamy’s Pawn one space, and then frowned down at the board.

“I just realized that it doesn’t even matter,” he said as he moved his black Rook figure toward Bellamy’s king, and therefore checkmating him. “I win anyways. You’re lousy at this, Bellamy.”

With a groan, Bellamy pushed himself up off the floor before letting himself fall down onto the sofa, nearly sitting on Clarke who stuck out a hand just in case he did. She didn’t want him breaking her new guitar.

“Be careful, Bell,” she scolded him and adjusted her slouched position into a more comfortable one, now sitting cross-legged on the sofa with the guitar still in her lap. Next to her, Bellamy was getting comfortable, his feet hanging over the arm rest, a bright orange pillow behind his back and his head against Clarke’s shoulder.

Jasper joined the two on the couch, sitting on the other side of Clarke with his head on the arm rest and his legs tucked in so that he wouldn’t kick Clarke’s guitar out of her lap with his long legs.

“Play that song that you’ve been learning,” Jasper said, playing with a chess piece in his hands.

“But I’m not very good at it, I-“

“Play it, Princess,” mumbled Bellamy who seemed to be nodding off slightly. The nickname Princess made Clarke’s stomach do a flip. She’d always loved it when he called her that, even when she pretended to hate his guts. “And sing the lyrics with it, else it’s just boring.”

With a sigh she took the neck of her guitar in her hand, placed her fingers on the chords, and ran her fingers lightly over the strings.

“I am thinking it’s a sign, that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images, and when we kiss they’ve perfectly aligned,” Clarke began to gently sing the words to the song she was playing, messing up a chord here and there, but the boys didn’t seem to mind. They’d heard her play the song so many times the past two days she figured they didn’t even notice. Next to her, Jasper was humming the tune along with her singing sounding a little out of tune, but it wasn’t too bad. On the other side of her Bellamy was slouched against her shoulder, eyes closed and breathing gently.

“They will see us waving from such great heights, come down now, they’ll say.”

Clarke soaked in the moment. She had the love of her life sleeping against her shoulder, and her best friend sitting next to her, genuinely enjoying the sound of her voice.

When life was still perfect and she didn’t have a care in the World back on the Ark, Clarke would sing on a daily basis. Wells would sit next to her and stare at her like she was the only person in the entire Universe while she sang her favourite songs from hundreds of years ago. Every day she’d spend a few hours in the library which had a humongous collection of music that was released in the late 1900’s up until when the bombs dropped on Earth.

Even when she was locked in the Skybox she’d sing all the songs she remembered listening to countless times. Once they were dropped on Earth, she gradually stopped singing as much, and one day it simply stopped. She felt as if all the pain she’d felt, all the suffering they’d gone through, sucked her singing voice right out of her. It wasn’t until the people of Arkadia were building apartments and houses, that Clarke genuinely felt happy again. It wasn’t until Bellamy confessed his love for her that she felt like singing her lungs out again. And Bellamy encouraged that.

Every time she sang, whether it was when she was cleaning their shared apartment, or whether she was drawing in the arts room that was built just for her, Bellamy would stare at her like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on. And to Bellamy, that’s exactly what she was.

“But everything looks perfect from far away, come down now, but we’ll stay,” Clarke finished the song, strumming the last notes of the song, before letting out a content sigh.

“Already done, my little songbird?” Bellamy mumbled, just loud enough for Clarke to hear. Smiling down at him, she pressed a gentle kiss against the top of his head and leaned her head against his.

“I didn’t think you were awake,” she confessed, her fingers sliding up and down the strings of her guitar. “Do you want me to play it again?”

Bellamy shook his head gently. “Just sing something. It doesn’t matter what, I just want to hear you sing.”

Clarke looked over to Jasper, only to see that he’d dozed off, his mouth hanging open slightly. She giggled to herself, before leaning forward to put her guitar on the leather footrest in front of her.

Bellamy slid down into his girlfriend’s lap, his head now resting on her thighs as he stared up at her, his cheek pressed against her stomach. Clarke reached down and brushed her hand through his dark brown, messy curls that she loved playing with.

“Any requests?” she asked him gently, wrapping a curl around her finger.

He thought for a moment, narrowing his eyes, before answering. “That song about a t-shirt.”

“Alright,” a giggle escaped Clarke’s mouth before she breathed in heavily, and began to sing.

With a soft smile across her face as she sang, Clarke stared down at Bellamy, who had his eyes closed and was listening closely to her voice. The song he’d picked was the first song she’d sang after being silent for so long. Thanks to Bellamy, Clarke began to bloom again. And thanks to Clarke, Bellamy wasn’t the monster he once thought he was.

He’s the brains and she’s the heart. Without one, the other doesn’t survive.


End file.
